Hybeasts
Hybeasts Hybeasts are a blend of humans and animals. When the Rift appeared, it mysteriously mixed the people of Merdia and the animals. The still speak the common language found in Zalbroch. Each hybeast is unique depending on what animal they have been mixed with. Hybeasts live in Merdia. They make sure they forest in which they came from is protected from those who might destroy it for its resources. Most live in Vulon, but others choose to live in the forests. In the forest, there a small settlements. Generally, they include family members, but others include friends and strangers. They still follow the laws that are found in Vulon set forth by the King. Those that live in the city live in the scattered huts around the city. Hybeasts are looked down upon by other races. Though they are accepted in all nations, people think them as mistakes made by the Rift. This another reason for hybeasts staying in Merdia. They do allow others into their nation under the close watch. Species of Hybeasts Mupow Incredibly protective of Merdia, but incredibly charismatic. Mupows bring lots of laughter to Vulon and villages across the nation. Their great strength makes them hard workers. When one is threatened, their anger flares, and almost always leads to a fight. A lot of Mupows choose to live in Vulon. Inushi Inushi keep to themselves. They tend to only think of themselves rather than the good of hybeasts. They are usually the ones to start trouble when there doesn't have to be. Many of them travel Merdia, trading with other villages. They also trade across the border through secret tunnels they have scattered underground. Moine The most peaceful hybeasts in Merdia. They are usually regarded as some of the wisest in Merdia. They're calm attitude toward situations earned them this reputation. Many Kings of Merdia have actually been Moines. This has them spending much of their life around Vulon trying to better their communities. They dedicate their lives to better Merdia. Kitsumi Kitsumi's are the most common species of hybeasts. They make up more than half of the population. Besides their fox characteristics, there is not much to Kitsumi's to make them special. Merchants, law enforcement, crafters, and other tasks are usually Kitsumi's. They can take on any kind of tasks. Fitsu The only species of hybeasts that can fly. They spend most of their time in the sky. They typically travel all of Zalbroch, unlike other hybeasts. Because of this, they interect more with other species. A lot of communication made with the nations use the Fitsu when needed. They do live in Merdia's Hollow Woods. Language Along with Zalbrochian, Hybeasts sometimes speak in their own language, Growl. It is exactly what it says. Each hybeasts has their own kind of Growl. All growls are understood by each other. There is a lot of hand motions that go along with the Growl. This language is only spoken by hybeasts. Other races don't sound very intelligent when they attempt to Growl. Religion As a whole, everyone in Zalbroch worship the Gods. Hybeasts praise the Gods by praying to them when needed. Their main place of worhip is in the Hall of Howls. There, the Tail of Faith leads sermons that praise each God for their strength and guidance. The Guild of Furs, in particular, look to the God of Nature for guidance. They believe it is him that gave them the ability to have Wild Magic. They also believe it was he who created them. The Guild also acknowledges the other Gods as well in other ways, usually dealing with personal matters. Culture Hybeasts are peaceful people. They do not start a lot of trouble amongst not just their own people, but with other nations. The only exception is when their lands are attacked, such as The Everburn. No matter if the hybeasts are in Vulon, a small village, or living on their own in the Hollow Woods, they are very easy going. Territory is big for them. Once unwelcome guests step onto their land, hybeasts will do whatever it takes to keep it safe. Much of hybeasts time is spent helping their community. Tasks like repairing huts, gathering resources and food, and much more help Merdia. More about Culture can be found on the Merdia page.